The present invention relates to a system for reproducing music data by a download program, and more particularly to a system which is capable of downloading application software associated with music data from a server to a portable telephone, and which makes it possible to execute the application software (program) downloaded in association with the music data by the portable telephone.
Conventionally, as described in Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei. 11-164058, a music selecting/listening system is known in which music data located remotely is selected and listened to by using a portable telephone or the like. A configuration of this music selecting/listening system is shown in FIG. 4.
In FIG. 4, in a portable telephone 60 incorporating a storage unit 66 in its main body 61, pushbuttons or the like on the main body 61 are operated to call a distribution center. Music data which has already been distributed to the distribution center from a record manufacturing company is outputted to a receiver 64 and a display 62, and is stored in the storage unit 66. The user is then able to enjoy music by reproducing the music data in the storage unit 66 even after the connection to a public communication line has been cut off.
In addition, in a portable telephone 70 having a storage medium 76 which is detachable from a main body 71, as the user downloads music data to the storage medium 76 of the portable telephone 70 by operating pushbuttons or the like on the main body 71, the user is able to enjoy this music data by a display 72 or a receiver 74. In addition, upon drawing out this storage medium 76 and inserting it into another audio unit, the user is able to enjoy reproduced music of higher quality. Further, the music data can be stored in the storage medium 76 by another audio unit, and upon inserting this storage medium 76 into this portable telephone 70, the user is able to enjoy the music.
However, with the above-described conventional music selecting/listening system in which music is selected and listened to by using a portable telephone or the like, the contents of music data which can be selected and listened to are of such specifications that they have been distributed from a record manufacturing company or through another audio unit. Hence, there has been a problem in that although it may be possible to display words on the display of the portable telephone, the user is unable to reproduce the music data according to one's own preferred specifications.